His little sister
by Natalie Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Percy has a little sister he thinks he knows everything about from her favorite color to her best friends.But there's a few things he didn't know.*read 2 find out*
1. Chapter 1

This is the Disclaimer for through out the whole story deal with it and eat some sugar or don't deal with and suck a lemon

Hi this is perky rose this is my first REAL story so please be nice flames are accepted but not  
but not appreciated please review with constructive i do not own percy jackson and the olympians.

Alicia POV intro

Hi, I'm Alicia Isabella Persephone Jackson. I'm the daughter of Poseidon and sister of Percy Jackson. Being 16 years old, I say my brother is way too over protective. It's not even funny. I mean who has his girlfriend watch over his sister? I'm freaking 16. Luckily, my best friend Annabeth is also my brother's girlfriend. Some people say that's messes the relationship up, but hey I'd rather be her friend than her enemy,she's a daughter of Athena for the gods sake's  
"Izzy,Iz,Belle,Isabel!" Annabeth yelled.  
"Yes mother" I stated sarcastically.  
"Oh, you're no use" she all but yelled in my ear.  
"Well, we're leaving soon to go to camp"  
I smiled. I loved living with mom and Paul, I really truly did. But, camp was where all my friends were. I couldn't wait to see Thalia, Conner and Travis, Katie, Lily and Clarie.  
As soon as I got to camp I was enveloped in hugs from my friends. once I said hello to everyone. Lily and Katie dragged me to the beach. OMG Isa nico was so checking you out!Lily Screamed.

* * *

thank you please reveiw, I am looking for OC's to put in the story please send me OC's  
with:hair color,skin color, eye color .name,personality,favorite thing, hobbies(pets). also tell me who you would like him/her to date someone else let me know in a review or PM

Thanks, perky rose


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Pov

Gods Izzy was so stupid it's obvious chemistry Isa+Nico=Love.

they would date i know. but i can speed it up a lot

ha they won't know what hit them.

haha

* * *

crappy and short i know don't kill me i can't write much with out OC's if you want more please review and boost my confidence or send me Oc's

Any whoo this is perkyrose signing out


	3. Chapter 3

OC CONTEST (if YOU SEND OC=YOU IN STORY IF YOU WANT)

please give me OC's for the story i need about 8 girls and 8 boys(I WILL TAKE MORE PEOPLE THAN NEEDED)

i will try to put everyones OC'S in the story

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Weapons (optional):

Past (optional)

Who you want them to like or who their dating:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hobbies:

Pets (if any):

Hair Length:

Height:

AnyThing Else:

PLEASE SEND OC'S I NEED THEM. i am begging you. fine desperate times call for desperate measures. IF YOU send me an OC i will give you an appearance in every chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I will post the oc's that have been accepted here. check the list often you might find your oc on it.~PerkyRose

*Talexa

*Jessalie

*Andrea

*Amanda

*Avalon

*Stacy

*Chris

*Melody Faith

*Rose Tyler

This is PERKYROSE signing out. Please send an OC.

THANK YOU for your time darlings.


	5. Chapter 5

(Isabel's POV:

I sat there dumb-founded and thought about what Lily had said. I mean, Lily would know if Nico liked me or not, but I still can't believe he would. We're just friends, and it's been that way since I've been to camp. I will admit, Nico _is_ good looking and maybe the slightest bit cute (in a goth-ish way), but he only see's me as a friend. And how can she tell that Nico likes me? Did he say something to her? Or is it just Lily making assumptions? Why is boy/girl stuff so confusing?!

_Argh, I really need to talk to Talexa right now! She'll know what to do since she's Nico's sister. She can practically read his mind!_ I thought as I walked past the Demeter cabin, where Katie Gardner was in yet another argument with Travis Stoll. Those two were always arguing, but underneath it all, they really like each other. The whole camp was waiting for them to start going out, and Travis finally got the guts to ask Katie to the fireworks last year. Looking at Katie playfully shoving Travis, and then Travis pulling on her ponytail, I think that I ever find love, I'd want it to be like that.

I reached the Hades cabin, which is made entirely of black obsidian. It's probably the coolest thing I ever saw, and I sometimes wish I could swap cabins. Since hardly anyone lives there (just Nico and Talexa Carson), all the beds are made neatly. The curtains are black satin, and so are the bedspreads. Enchanted floating orbs of fire float along the ceiling, drifting to and fro, as skeletons bones clatter from their perches on the walls. I'll admit, that part (the skeletons) gives me the creeps, so I always try to stay away from the walls.

Since I know Talexa and Nico too well, I let myself in. "Tali?!" I call into the darkness. Tali is our nickname for Talexa.

There's no response. Frowning, I close the door shut behind me, and decide to head over to the Apollo cabin. Tali sometimes hangs out with Lucy there.

I ran off towards Lucy's cabin, the Apollo cabin, but on my way there I ran into my friend Jessalie, who is the only child of Zeus to be blessed by Poseidon. She's one of the most powerful kids at camp other than the rest of us big three kids, She can control water and weather at the same time, and if you upset her, she can make her own mini hurricane or tsunami. Trust me, you do not want to get on her bad side.

"Hey Jessie," I said, waving at her. She didn't hear me.

"JESSIE!" I yelled, " HEY!". _That_ got her attention.

"Oh hi Bellz," she said with a smile. Jessie has this cool, calm personality, just like the sea. She sort of goes with the flow, and lets things go the way they're supposed to go. I've never seen her freak out, or completely loose it. I don't know what she does to stay so calm, but whatever it is, I think I should definitely try it!

"Uh Jess, do you know where Talexa is," I asked.

"Oh, she's with Lucy," Jessalie answered, pointing towards the Apollo cabin and Archery range.

"Great! That's just what I thought! See you later, Jess!" I called as I dashed off.

as I dashed off i bumped into Amanda Irisine Harrison.(Mandy) oh sorry Mandy.I said quickly as she pulled herself to her feet then helped me up.

it's all right Izzy. she calmly stated, but might I ask were your barreling off to? She inquired

Oh I need to find Tali. I hastily said.

oh well you best be off then. Mandy said giving me a slight push.

Bye Mandy! I said taking off again

Bye Izzy. Mandy called heading toward the forge

* * *

Hope you liked it this is mostly thanks to my wonderful BETA:**Potato Jam 7****  
**

this is Perkyrose signing out thanks for reading Darlings


	6. Chapter 6

i'm so sorry but for the story i had writers block on somethings so we are doing a 4 year time skip here's some info

*Nico& Aleesha are dating

* Aleesha is pregnant

* aleesh and nico have been dating for 3 and 1/2 years


	7. Chapter 7

here's is another disclaimer for the rest of the story

Isabel: perkyrose does not own my brother or the rest of the percy jackson series

Percy: ha but she owns you

* Isabel and percy arguing *

* * *

(Isabel Pov)

I nearly ran to Nico's cabin I was so excited.

I had just taken a pregnancy test.

as i opened the door to nico's cabin i walked in as a heard a weird noise

i froze at thit was positive.

e sight before me nico was kissing Drew Tanaka.

I let out a strangled cry before i turned and ran back to my cabin ignoring nico's attempts to get me to look at him and listen.

when i reached my cabin nico had caught up with me.

" Isa wait" He tried to say i looked at him with tear stained cheeks and said quietly. "I'm not waiting for you anymore" then closed the door in his face.

* * *

PERKYROSE signing out. i did this one on my own! thx to evry1 who is reading has favorited alerted or just revewed or read it THANKYOU and happy Monday!

_**PLEASE**_REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

So so so sorry. I had Dance and Gymnastics competitions along with updating my other stories, I also am not so sure where i'm going with this. help me?

( Nico POV)

She looked up at me, Pain, disbelief, and hurt swirled in those beautiful turquoise orb's her mascara running down her cheeks. "Nico, How could you? I was ready to wait for you. but now I just, I just can't! Nico i just need a break from you, from us we can slowly progress if you can show me that i can trust you".  
she then closed the door. her words replayed themselves in my head. how could you Nico? i just can't wait for you. we can SLOWLY progress.  
Trust you.

and with that I walked back to my cabin only to see a raring mad Stacy Jennings daughter of Hephaestus.

Nico Di Angelo! Why? since when was that-that slutty bitch, Drew the shrew. better than Isabella Aleesha Persephone Jackson A.K.A the woman having YOUR little girl. I fucking hate you for doing that to my sister in everything except blood. oh and nico you might want to go see your Papa

because hon, Thalia is pissed off. Lily is about ready to kill you. and Percy will kill you. so will, Jason,Hazel,Piper,frank and absolutely Reyna,Hylla, Avalon, Talexa, and of course Jessalie. oh yeah and Poseidon. because if the thought of someone running their hands over his sweet little girl gave him shivers well let's just say he'll be out for blood most specifically yours. well see ya for now


	9. Chapter 9

(Isabella P.O.V)

I instantly ran to **my** fountain. (Dad gave me one too) and IM'dMelody Faith. Faith looked up, i sniffled Shade can you come over and st-stay the night. faith smiled sure Bella-Bean. give me a minute i have to go kill- Uh I mean yell at my brother. she tried to look innocent. k see you asap,  
When faith or as we call her Shade since she is the princess of shades and shadows and of course skeletons and she shares gems with hazel, came over i immediately ran to her and she wrapped me in a hug. "hey sis, it k to cry. my half brother needs to explain what happened. and i will let him" Don't worry. she said comfortingly. Nico walked in and immediately started to tell me what had happened after he of course apologized.  
"and that's why you saw us kissing" Nico concluded. i got up and one slapped him then i hugged him. Damn it that fucking hurt Bella. He said

Nico! one watch your language there is a little one in here i said pointing to my stomach and two because you should never converse with a painted shrew.i simply stated. he started laughing hearing me call Drew a painted shrew.

He asked the most stupid question " so are we back together?" " hmm let me think". i said i tapped my chin and looked at his crestfallen face

" of course"! i said he picked me up I squealed PUT ME DOWN! now now now!

* * *

short but i just could not have my NicoxBella broken up


	10. Chapter 10

So to clear it up. Isabella is called by her first name and one of her middle names, she is called Isabella (and all the nicknames) and Alicia/Aleesha ( with nicknames) is Percy's dog named Mrs.O'Leary? well i'm making her Ms.

* * *

(NICO)

When Bella turned around i was on one knee with a ring, " Isabella Alicia Persephone Jackson, I love you and can not imagine a world with out you, you're beautiful, loyal, and all the other good things, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked her nervously.

she looked at my nervous expression and said "Nico, do you really think so little of me, Of course i'll marry you, you idiot."

I playfully growled and growled "You little Minx" and of course my sister Rose had to bound in. "Nico,Ali! um i can't find my dog" my ali shuddered at the mention of skelo. "Rosie did you check with Ms. O'Leary.

* * *

short no time to write


	11. So Sorry don't kill me, it is a chapter!

( Rose's P.O.V)

Do Not EVER call me Rosie! i yelled at Nico.

Whatever,Roooossssiiiiieeeee. Nico said

I stomped my foot

Isabella walked over to us with Phil in her arms.

is this him?she inquired

Yes thank much Isabella.i said as nice as possible

Welcome Rosie. Bella said

I stomped my foot

STOP. CALLING. ME. ROSIE!i screamed

* * *

QUICKIE CHAP tada


End file.
